


Hide and Seek

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek, Pining, thats literally it, they play hide and seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Beth, Hannah, Sam, and Josh are hanging out and Sam finds out that Josh is the master at Hide and Seek. They play a round to test that theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not taking this fandom seriously and its getting bad.  
> I just noticed that Sam is pretty damn short and especially next to Josh and im always a slut for height differences so matter how small so I wanted to kind of write about it.

“Sam, so I don’t know if you know this, but, Josh is literally a god at playing hide and seek.”

Sam, Beth, Hannah, and Josh were sitting around the Washington’s dining room table and each one of them had been drinking just a little bit. The twins knew that Josh felt a connection with Sam so they always tried to embarrass him when she came over.

“What? Josh, is that true?” Josh smirked and took another sip of his drink as the three girls laughed.

“Of course, I just have a tendency of predicting what people will do, which concludes knowing what they think is a good hiding spot, when it’s actually shit.” He grabbed Beth and Hannah’s empty beer bottles and brought it over to the kitchen sink. Sam and his sisters followed behind him and suddenly Sam was grabbing his arm.

“I don’t believe you. We gotta play a game now.” Beth and Hannah got excited and started tugging at his arm as well.

“Yeah, Josh! Show Sam how good you are at finding people. It’ll be fun.” Josh smiled at his sisters and Sam before raising his free hand in surrender.

“Alright ladies, you convinced me. I’ll play your dumbass game.” 

“You don’t think it’s dumb. You love to see the fear on people’s faces when you scare them out of hiding.” Beth was giving him a look that said  _“you know i’m fucking right”_  so Josh just ruffled her hair and pushed them away.

“Ok ok you caught me. Now go hide in your mediocre spots so I can show off how cool I am and go back to my room. I’ll give you guys 100 seconds.” As soon as Josh turned around he could hear the three girls laughing and running off into the giant house. He smiled to himself as he laid his head down on the counter and began counting out loud. This would be a piece of cake...

* * *

 

“What the fuck, WHERE IS SHE?!” Beth and Hannah burst into hysterical laughter as they watched Josh look behind the t.v and behind curtains. He had found Hannah first, as she was hiding in her own closet behind her clothes. Beth’s spot had been clever, but he was better. She had been hiding in their parents trunk that they kept at the foot of their bed that was usually full of blankets. But Sam... she was good.

“Josh, you’re looking a little flustered there.” Hannah kept teasing him for not being able to sense where Sam was since they were practically ‘bonded’ or however she put it. That girl was nuts when it came to love or romance of any kind.

“I’m just... tired of running up and down the stairs of this goddamn house. Fuck it, i’m getting a water quickly.” Josh walked over to the fridge with a frown as his sisters broke into a fit of laughter again. When he opened the refrigerator he noticed there weren’t any water bottles in there. He searched the back but there was nothing. Josh closed the door and turned back towards where his sister were. “Who the hell forgot to refill the water supply up here?”

“Sorry, Josh! Want me to go grab some more from the laundry room?”

The laundry room. 

He hadn’t checked there yet.

“No. I’ll get it.” He smirked as he quickly ran towards the door that led downstairs. There weren’t many places to hide in there but maybe Sam knew that and tried it anyways. Always so clever...

When Josh walked into the laundry room he scanned the area with an evil smirk. There was a tiny closet in here, maybe she squeezed in? He approached the door and quickly whipped it open.

“GOTCHA!... Huh?” Josh noticed that the closet was completely empty. He squished his head inside to look around just in case but there was literally no way she was in there. He closed the door with a frown on his face. “Damn, she’s better than I thought.”

Josh put the thought of finding Sam away for a moment to go over to the cupboard above the washing machine where the water was stored. Maybe he should just forfeit? No. His sisters would tease him forever if Sam beat him. But he couldn’t keep looking, he had already searched everywhere, unless Sam went outside.

“Goddamnit...” Josh let it go as he reached up to open the doors and get a water. When he opened it though, he didn’t find water.

“SAM?” She was leaning on her hands and knees in the tiny little space and gave Josh a shit eating grin. He laughed at the sight of her. 

“Looks like I found my little birdie after all.”

“Oh har har, you know this was a damn good spot. And I bet you were giving up too.” He helped pull her out of the cupboard and Josh watched as Sam stretched her arms and legs. A few distinct pops were heard from various joints.

“I’ll admit, you are a worthy opponent. I just can’t believe you fit in there.”

“Perks of being small I guess.” Sam looked so proud of herself.

“I can tell. And trust me, i’m not complaining. That wasn’t a bad pose to find you in.” Josh laughed as Sam punched his arm.

“I was in the best spot in hide and seek history and you only bring the way my body was out of it?” Her statement was accusative, but she had a smile on her face.

“Who am I to ignore natural beauty?” Josh teased her as they walked back upstairs. When they reached the living room where the twins were, both of them came running over with questions.

“Sam, where did you hide?”

“Sam you should have seen how flustered Josh was getting when he couldn’t find you.”

The three of them were laughing and Josh couldn’t help but smile, even if the laughter was directed at him. “I’m glad you guys are so entertained by hide and seek, but now if you’ll excuse me, i’m going to my room to relax.”

“Aww you won’t watch a horror movie with us? We’ll even let you sit next to Sam.” Beth and Sam laughed at Hannah’s joke, but Josh knew it wasn’t a joke to Hannah. He gave her a pointed look but she just smiled back.

“Nah, I’ll pass. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Well I might leave early, so i’ll just say goodbye now.” Sam came over and gave Josh a hug. He returned the gesture and afterwards made his way upstairs while still feeling warm from Sam’s hug.

He’d love to watch a horror movie with them.

But he couldn’t get the image of Sam in that cupboard out of his mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is but a little bird and Josh really needs some 'me time'. Helpful criticism is ALWAYS welcomed~


End file.
